


Take the Knee

by Hotpie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Banter, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, Quiet Isle, Swearing, Teasing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotpie/pseuds/Hotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa convinces Sandor to abandon the Quiet Isle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy, dialogue-only ficlet to soothe the Sansan burn. Kind of book-compliant, kind of show-compliant, not really both or either.

"I was looking for you."

  
"Little bird?"

  
"I've been looking for you all day. The Septon said you'd left."

  
"Yes, I'd left. But I'm back now."

  
"Where did you go?"

  
"Does it matter?"

  
"Yes, because you know I leave tomorrow."

  
"I don't get far on this leg, my lady. Give me space enough and I'll walk in circles."

  
"Don't call me that."

  
"Call you what?"

  
"'My lady.'"

  
"Is that what it's like, now? You don't like your ladies or your sers any more, do you?

  
"You know I don't. I've told you."

  
"Still can't believe it. That my little bird has become this, the Queen of the North, yet somehow has forgotten her pleasantries."

  
"Not yet queen."

  
"But you will be."

  
"Not without you at my side."

  
"Not this again."

  
"Do you not want me?"

  
"I made a vow."

  
"Then break your vow. You've never held them in high regard before."

  
"Make me your Queensguard. I can be your shield."

  
"I have Brienne, already."

  
"Aye, and I have this."

  
"There is nothing wrong with your face."

  
"There is much wrong with my face. You might be too blind to see it, but it's enough to frighten most men. Your Lady Brienne is no beauty, but she does not strike fear into the common man's heart like these burns. Men look at her and see a challenge; men look at me and wonder how I got them."

  
"I know how you got them."

  
"I know. I told you."

  
"The night of the banquet. When you won the tourney."

  
"Yes."

  
"The people loved you that day."

  
"Did they?"

  
"The people would love you again, if you were to be my husband."

  
"I highly doubt that."

  
"Can you be so confident as my shield when you say yourself that your legs are not as strong as they were?"

  
"I'm still stronger than any man."

  
"Prove it."

  
"Little bird--"

  
"Prove to me that you can be strong."

  
"Get up, little bird."

  
"I have been married twice. At least one of my husbands is dead. The other might very well be, for all I know."

  
"Get up, Sansa."

  
"It would take a strong man to marry me."

  
"Your dress will get dirty."

  
"And a brave man."

  
"Fuck, get up. If there's anyone who's going to be on their knees here, it's going to be me."

  
"Can you kneel?"

  
" _Can I kneel?_ What do you take me for?"

  
"A cripple, apparently, yet one still strong enough to be my shield, if it means not marrying me."

  
"You think I don't _want_ to marry you?"

  
"What are you doing?"

  
"Kneeling. Like you asked me to."

  
"I did not ask you."

  
"Aren't you my queen? A man should take the knee for his queen."

  
"I do not want to be your queen. I want to be your wife. There--I can see it in your eyes. Your resolve is weakening. You know you're being stupid. You have no true reason, other than your own fear."

  
"I am not afraid. I took a vow."

  
"Sandor, I say this with complete earnestness: fuck your vows."

  
"The lady has a filthy mouth."

  
"The lady is tired of your games. Do not laugh at me. You've been laughing at me this entire time, haven't you?"

  
"Not laughing."

  
"Then what?"

  
"Preparing. To leave. With you."

  
"You liar!"

  
"A dog never lies."

  
"You are no dog. I--I--only…why do you torture me. I asked one question and I demand an answer. Will Sandor Clegane have me or not?"

  
"I'm kneeling, aren't I?"

  
"What are you--my legs are cold. Oh. _Oh_."

  
"What? What is it?"

  
" _Fuck_."

  
"Gladly. Only warning you, you might have to help me up."

  
" _Now?_ "

  
"No, little bird. I reckon a few seconds longer."


End file.
